You and Me
by islander13
Summary: Rachel is back for Junior year, but she is not the same. Gone are the animal sweaters, argyle, and high socks. She is now fighting for what she wants. Will she get it? Faberry. Pezberry, Puckleberry, and Brittberry friendships. Slight Finn bashing. Rated T for now, but may change with future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is an AU fic taking place Junior year. Quinn was never pregnant, and is still Head Cheerio. Finn outed Santana in sophomore year, and in result, Rachel dumped him._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor their characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**(RPOV)**

It's a new year, a new me. I will no longer be the loser at the bottom of the totem pole, and especially, I will no longer be that little girl who followed Finn Hudson around like a puppy. With this new look, and my new attitude, I am ready for this!

Pushing my shoulders back, I sauntered into the school hallway. I kept my chin up and a sexy smirk on my face. Of course, no one noticed me at first, but once they did, jaws dropped. I am hot, and I knew it.

"Jew babe! Is that you?" I smirk at the voice and turn towards one of my best friends.

"Hey Noah!" His eyes have yet to reach mines and that just makes me even giddier. Of course, I'm not gonna show it though. "Noah, my eyes are up here."

"Jew babe, you look smokin'! What happened?" Gone were my animal sweaters, argyle clothing, high socks, and mary-janes. I was currently wearing a set of tight, fitting skinny jeans, and a low-cut blouse that gave ample attention to my breasts, and some nice knee high boots. In place of my headbands, I got my hair layered, and is now long and curled.

"Well, Noah, I just figured it was my time to shine. I'm tired of being on the bottom, and I'm ready to show it. Wanna walk with me?" I give him a sexy smirk as I start down the hallway to my locker.

* * *

**(QPOV)**

Junior year. I've decided that this will be the year I am going to change things. I'm tired of being the big, bad, bitch. It's getting annoying and it's no fun anymore. Besides, seeing Santana so happy with Brittany, now that they're both out, makes me want that for myself.

"Holy shit. Who is that with Puckerman? She's hot!" Santana's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I look over to see a girl with Puck. I can't see her face as her back is to us.

"But San," Britt whined, "I thought I was hot." I snickered as Santana quickly rushed to reassure Britt. So whipped.

Santana shot me a glare. "Shut it, Q! But even you're freaking repressed ass can't deny that girl is hot." I look over again, and my jaw drops.

"Holy fuck. It's the dwarf!" Britt slaps Santana's shoulder at the nickname. "I'm sorry B, but seriously, what the hell happened to her?"

I can't think right now. Rachel is hot! Those legs that go on for miles, that nice and firm ass, and those breasts. Is that what she has been hiding underneath all that argyle? I just want to push her up against the lockers and... wait what?

"Hey, Q! You okay over there? You look like you're about to drown in drool." Santana snickered as I quickly close my mouth and wipe my face conspicously.

"What the hell you talking about, S?" I huff and grab my books from my locker for my next class. "If that's Berry, it's funny she thinks her looks will change anything. I think it just makes her look desperate."

Brittany frowned but Santana smirked. Damn, I hate her smirks. She knows me too well.

"Well, let's go over there then and show her what's up." Crap. I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut. We walked over to her, just as she bid farewell to Puck.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Wow, RuPaul. Playing dress up today?" I sneer, taking in her outfit. She's beautiful, why didn't I notice her before. What? I don't know what I'm thinking. I look back at her catch a quick smirk she shoots me before it disappears.

"Hello Unholy Trinity. What can I do for you?"

Santana took a step closer to her and ran a finger down her face. "Damn, Berry. Even I gotta admit, you're hot."

Brittany came around to her other side and hugged her. "Yeah Rach. You look hot."

"Why, thank you." She flipped her hair, as she turned to grab her books from her locker.

"Mmm, Berry. You know, Britt and I always have fun together." My eyes snap to Santana. Where is she going with this? She shoots me a quick wink before leaning even closer to Rachel. "You should join us next time."

I don't know what I was expecting, but I do know I wasn't expecting Rachel to laugh. Sauntering closer to Santana, she leans up to speak softly into her ear, just loud enough so I could hear as well.

"Oh Santana, you would love that, wouldn't you?" Brittany nods her head enthusiastically while Santana nods as if she was in a daze. I'm just standing there frozen.

"I totally would you know, but -" she licks the shell of Santana's ear. "You wouldn't be able to handle me." With that, she saunters away, with her hips shaking more than usual.

Brittany squeals, as Santana's and my jaws are dropped open.

"Holy hell." I whisper.

* * *

**(RPOV)**

I smirk as I think back to this morning with the three girls. With my plan, they won't know what hit them. Quinn won't know what hit her.

"Yo, Berry!" I turn to see Karofsky walking toward me with a Big Gulp in his hands. Everyone in the hallway freezes, knowing what's coming next.

I smile as he hands me the slushie, and the other students jaws drop. "Hey Dave." We laugh as we head to lunch. Dave and I came to an understanding over the summer. Turns out, we have something in common.

As we arrive to the cafeteria, I notice the usual table of gleeks as well as the Cheerios and football players. Among the football players, my bumbling ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson. Seeing me, he stands up and gives me a big smile, but I just roll my eyes and walk to the line.

"Hey Rach, wait up." He jogs over to me and catches my arm.

I snatch my arm away, and glare at him. "What do you want, Finn?"

He rubs his hand behind his neck and gives me his famous smirk, which really only makes him look constipated.

"Well, I thought it's a new year, you know? Why don't we get back together. I'm still quarterback and you're hot now." Oh really?

I scowl at him as I notice the rest of the cafeteria tuning into our conversation. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Unholy Trinity enter the room. Perfect.

"Look Finn, we're over. You outed Santana and I do not approve of that. I have two gay dads, for God's sake! You don't think, and you don't care about people's feelings. Just now you said you want us to get back together because I'm hot now!" I hear people in the background whispering, but I distinctly hear Mercedes whisper "Oh hell no!"

"But Rach, we're so good together. And you love me." I raise my eyebrow at that. Yeah sure, it was fun, but that's it. I had my eye on someone else and now, I have the confidence to go after them.

Walking a little closer to him, I run my finger down his chest. "Finn, listen to me closely okay?" He nods his head dazedly. "I don't love you. What we had together was fun, but that's it. I'm sorry, really."

I turn around to grab a lunch but his voice stops me in my tracks.

"You're lying Rach. You do love me. I'm the best you'll get! You need me."

I turn back to face him, and give him a sly smirk. "You know Finn, I really wanted to do this nicely and on my own terms, but you brought this on. Finn, I'm gay. I, Rachel Berry, am a lesbian, and you were just fun for me because I didn't have the courage at the time to go after who I really wanted. That changed over the summer. I'm sorry to say, but in a way, you were just my big old beard. And for the record, should I get this girl to be with me, she will be the best I've ever had."

With that, I walked out of the lunch room to the voices of the students gossiping about what just happened. I'm not hungry anyway.

* * *

_**A/N: So, I'm very new to writing fics. Please review and let me know if you like it. If you have any tips, suggestions for the storyline, etc., let me know! I'd love to hear from you! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**(QPOV)**

Again, holy hell. Who the hell was that, and what have they done with Rachel Berry?

Santana cackling next to me broke me out of my stupor.

"Finnocence, you just got shut down!" As she started laughing again, clutching her stomach.

Scowling, he marched up to us. "Shut up! She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's not gay, we've dated!"

I just rolled my eyes. I mean seriously, did he not just hear her say he was her beard?

"San, didn't Rachel say Finn was her beard?" Britt asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"What beard? Why do people keep saying that? I don't have a beard!" Finn asked quizzically, making Santana laugh even more.

Scoffing, I crossed my arms and stared at him. "Seriously Finn. A beard is someone a person who's gay uses to cover it up. So, Berry says she's gay, so she dated you to cover that up so no one would find out." He just stood there looking confused.

Huffing, I just walked away to get lunch. I can't believe I dated such an idiot. What did I see in him? What the hell did Berry see in him? Who is this mysterious girl she's interested in? Do I know her? Is she pretty? Wait, why the hell do I care? If she wants to be a lesbian, then so be it. I don't care. If she wants to kiss someone else, I don't care.

"You look like you're about to snap someone's neck." Santana laughed. I looked up to see her and Brittany sitting down across from me. Giving her a curious look, she just nodded to my hand which turned out was clutching my fork so hard, my knuckles turned white.

I dropped it as if it was on fire. "I don't know what you're talking about S." What the hell is wrong with me.

"Oh really? Let me ask you something Q." I rose an eyebrow at her. She had her usual smirk, which means that she's up to something. Something not good. "If Berry really is lesbo, how do you feel about that?"

"I don't give a shit, as long as I don't have to see it. I see enough of you two to last me a lifetime of nightmares." I scoffed and took a bite out of my salad.

"Bullshit." Rolling my eyes, I just ignored her. "Q, let me ask you this then. You wouldn't mind then if I invited her to do a threesome with me and Britts then?"

Wiping my mouth, I raised my eyebrow at her. "From what I remember S, you did this morning, and you got shut down."

"Oh please. I was just playing around. If and when I really invite her, she won't be able to say no. And when she does join us, would that be okay?"

I imagine Santana, Brittany, and Rachel together. I've seen enough of S and B to know how they are together, but what would Rachel be like in bed? I would normally think she would be a bottom, but after today, who knows? Would she allow Santana to top her? Would she let me top her? Or would she top me? Wait, what the hell? Why am I imagining this. Gross.

"Eww, please never give me that image again. Whatever you do with the hobbit, keep it away from my eyes and ears."

"But Q, wouldn't you want to join us too? It'd be fun." The previously silent Brittany spoke up, excitedly. "Wouldn't that be fun San? What's that called?"

"A foursome Britts. And I think that would be so much fun!" Santana gave me a wicked smirk. "What do you think Q? Wanna join us and taste some Berry juice?"

I tense up, imagining Santana tasting that Berry juice. What would she taste like? Or what would it be like, to have her leg over my shoulder. Her heel digging into my back, her calf flexing, as I lean in to taste her... Fuck! No, stop!

"Gross S! I don't like girls, you guys might but just no." I pretend to shudder to get my point across. We need to get off this topic.

"So you prefer guys over girls then Q?" She smirks as I nod slowly. "You like cock over pussies?" I wince a little with the crass language.

"Yes Santana, I do! Now drop it. This topic is making me sick, and I really don't feel like puking right now."

Santana was about to retort, but Britt's hand on hers stopped her. "Stop San. Q will realize soon that she's a unicorn too."

Shaking my head, I get up to drop my tray off and walked out. I learned to just ignore the random things Britt says.

* * *

**(RPOV)**

After the fiasco in the cafeteria, I just ended up going to the auditorium. My personal haven. It's in this place that I feel the safest. It's in this place, I can truly be just me.

I walk over to the piano and sit down. I haven't played in a while, but I've always loved it.

Today's only the first day and I'm already worn out. Do I even have a chance at this or am I just kidding myself? No, I can't give up. It's only the first day, and after the reactions I received this morning, I can do this!

* * *

**(QPOV)**

Stupid Santana and her stupid ideas. I don't like girls, I like boys. I'm straight. I'm the president of the Celibacy Club for God sakes. I'm a true and proud christian girl and a proud member of the Christ Crusaders. She's just lying out of her ass and being a bitch like she normally does.

A noise stops me in my tracks, and breaks me out of my musings. I look around to notice I'm standing right outside of the auditorium.

Quietly, opening the door, I sneak in to see Rachel on stage, sitting at the piano. And she was playing. I didn't know she knew how to play the piano. Sneaking farther in, I slid into a chair and listen as she starts to sing.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Who was she singing to? Was it that mysterious girl she likes? Who is this girl?

I was so lost into my musings, I failed to hear the bell, and worst, hear Rachel walk up to me.

"Quinn." I jump at her sudden closeness and appearance.

Standing up, I roll my shoulders back, and my usual stony facade falls into place. "RuPaul. You'd think you'd sound better with all those so called lessons you're taking."

Surprisingly, she smiled softly. It almost made me drop my scowl, almost.

She looked up at me through her lashes. God, that's sexy. Wait, no!

"You know Quinn," she saunters up to me and runs a finger down my face to my jaw. "I could give you these so called lessons. Who knows, we could have some fun."

I'm too shocked to respond. What was that feeling when she touched me? It must have been repulsive. Yeah, I felt repulsed.

She winks at me before spinning around and walking out. I swear she sways her hips more than needed to. That ass, and those legs. Shit, it's that feeling again. God, what's happening to me?

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think? It seems that Rachel is getting bolder. What do you think Rachel will do next? Will she accept Santana's proposal? What are your opinions on what she should do?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thank you to all of the reviews so far. Your suggestions and ideas are really helping me piece together this story. If you have more ideas as the story goes along, to how or what should happen, or what you want to see, please let me know! I'd love to hear your ideas and what you want to see happen in this story. _**

**_Other than that, please enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**(RPOV)**

Finally, it's the end of the day! I love that I didn't get slushied today, but to walk around with all of that confidence, I am exhausted! I can't wait to go home and just relax.

Suddenly, I'm yanked backwards, and find myself in the janitor's closet.

"Hey! Watch it! I have a rape whistle and mace!" I screech, turning around to see my attacker. Oh, it's just Santana. Huffing, I cross my arms. "You know Santana, if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask."

Smirking, she gets closer to me. "I could have, but what's the fun in that?"

"What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to accept my proposal?" She whispered, running a finger down my neck towards my chest.

Raising an eyebrow, I just look at her. "And I thought I told you that if I did, you wouldn't be able to handle me?" She just chuckled.

"Seriously Berry, this is me we're talking about here. I can handle anyone. And besides, what experience do you have that could top me?" With her last few words, she's gotten even closer to me to the point our noses are touching, and our lips just centimeters apart. I could feel and smell her breath upon my lips. Mmm, minty.

Taking a deep breath to stay in control, because I mean seriously, I have Santana Lopez's lips centimeters away from my own, I smugly look at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hmm, oh I would." And with those words, she closes the gap between our lips. At first, I was shocked. I wasn't honestly expecting her to actually kiss me. The feeling of her hands gripping my waist brought me out of my stupor. Slowly, I closed my eyes, and cupped her cheek. Her lips were soft, and they tasted sweet. It felt nice, kissing her, but there was no feeling behind it. I knew there wouldn't be. Surprisingly, she kept it chaste, as our lips moved in sinc, never pushing to deepen the kiss. After a little bit, I gently pushed her away.

Licking her lips, she stared at me as I stared back. Her eyes were slightly dilated, and I can assume so were mines. But we both knew this was just fun. She had her girl, and as for me, I'm trying to get mine.

"Not bad Berry. You actually know how to use that mouth other than talking and singing."

Smirking, I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh San, I know how to do way more than that with this mouth." Giving her a wink, I leaned back against the wall as I see her trying to come up with a response, her jaw moving up and down, but no words coming out.

"Ha, wow Berry. If I didn't have Britt, you would so be my type of girl." I just shrugged smugly. "But it's not me you want, is it?"

My smile dropped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. And I'll help you."

* * *

**(QPOV)**

Today has been insane. First and foremost, what the hell happened to Berry over the summer. She has not only gotten hot, I can admit that at least, but her confidence sky rocketed. She's like a miniature Santana, minus the bitchiness. Fuck! One Santana is enough, but having two with that sexual confidence, God help us all. They'll turn the world gay.

Shaking my head, I flung myself onto my bed. I'm so tired. Feeling my eyes slide close, I let myself fall into sleep.

_A knock at my door woke me up. Huh, I wonder who's here. Rubbing my eyes, waking myself up, I slip off the bed to open my bedroom door. The second I opened it, I wish I hadn't. Holy hell._

_Rachel is standing there. She's wearing tight skinny jeans, a halter top that shows her amazing cleavage, and knee high boots. Her hair's down in curls, her makeup's flawless, she's just drop dead gorgeous. I don't think I'm made eye contact yet. I can't seem to move my eyes away from the beautiful chest that lie right in front of me. A throat clearing breaks me out of my ogling. _

_"My eyes are up here, Quinn." Blushing, I look into her eyes. Was her voice always that sultry? _

_"Ra-Berry! What are you doing here?" Fuck, I almost said her first name. No, she's still at the bottom of the totem pole. No matter how hot she is now, or how sexy her legs are, or how much I want to just grab that tight ass, or how .. No! Stop, focus!_

_I focus back at her to notice amusement shining in her eyes, along with lust?_

_"Well, Quinn." She walks past me into my room. I swear she's swaying her hips exaggeratedly. She sits at the end of my bed and crosses her legs. "Over the summer I've changed, which I'm sure you've realized. And amongst that change, I now want to fight for what I want."_

_"An-And what do yo-you want?" I can't believe I'm stuttering. I sound like an idiot. _

_She beckons me over with her finger. I don't know why but I can't help but obey. I come to stand in front of her as she stands up._

_Leaning up slightly, I hear whisper into my ear softly. "You."_

_I lean back with a small gasp. Before I know what's happening, my back is on the bed, and she's straddling my hips. She leans down into me, her nose nuzzling into my neck. Again, I seem to not be able to control my body because I turn my head to give her more room. _

_"Do you want me Quinn? I know I want you." She pulls back enough to the point we can look into each other's eyes. Her eyes are beautiful, like deep pools of chocolate. I nod my head slowly. _

_Smiling gently, she lowers her head until our lips are just barely touching. My eyes slide close, waiting for what's next. But it doesn't come. I open my eyes to see her looking at me expectedly. I know instantly what she's waiting for. _

_Looking straight into her eyes, I say just barely over a whisper. "Kiss me, Rachel."_

_And right then our lips crash together._

I jolt awake and spring up into a sitting position. I'm breathing heavily, and I swear my lips feel tingly. What the fuck? What kind of dream was that? And eww, I swear I can feel myself a little wet. Ugh, this is so wrong. I get up to take a shower and change. What the hell is happening to me? I'm straight. Girls, especially Rachel Berry, can't turn me on. I like boys. Maybe because I haven't been with one in a while, this is happening. Yeah, that must be it. Maybe I just need to get a boyfriend again? And better yet, I think it's time Rachel Berry remembers where her place is at school.

And evil smirk adorns my face. Oh yes. This is going to be so good. She won't know what hit her.

* * *

**(RPOV)**

Okay, day two. I can do this. Looking into the rearview mirror one more time, checking my makeup, I exit my car. Rolling my shoulders back, I head into school.

The second I step inside, heads turn to me. A small smirk crawls onto my face, but I hide it instantly. Yes, I am finally being noticed. It's about time bitches.

I head to my locker, ignoring the looks heading my way. I know I look hot again. This time, though, instead of wearing jeans, I'm wearing short that probably could pass off as booty shorts being they're so short. For my top, I chose to go with a cowl neck tank top that shows an excellent amount of cleavage. And of course, my favorite knee high boots. Today is going to be a great day..or so I thought.

The feeling of ice hitting me in the face breaks me out of my thoughts. Slushied. I was actually slushied. Hmm, interesting. Wiping the slushie from my eyes, I open them to see the whole hallway packed, and watching me. Looking to my attacker, I see a cheerio. I don't remember her name, Sarah? Samantha? Whatever her name is. She's some sophomore I wanna say. She's smirking, thinking she did something good. Oh just she wait. I'm gonna.. my thoughts stop with the sight of someone in the background. Quinn. She's laughing into her hand, but I can see she's not really into it.

She ordered it. I already know. Part of me is hurt, but another part of me isn't surprised. A smirk crawls up my face as I catch her eye. Raising an eyebrow, she looks at me as if asking "what are you planning"? I face Samantha, or is it Sabrina? Whatever.

"You know, thanks for that. I was feeling a little hot." I smirk as she looks confused. Yeah bitch, I'm not the same girl who runs to the bathroom anymore. I notice out of the corner of my eye, Santana and Brittany pushing through. Santana looks to me and I can swear murder is about to be committed. I slightly shake my head no, and see her catch my hint to wait.

"But now, I feel all sticky! Thanks for that Sabrina!"

The girl quietly whispers, "It's Sophie."

I just ignore her and turn my head to catch Quinn's eye again. She's still looking at me curiously to see what I'd do.

Winking at her, I slowly grip the hem of my top and pull the garment over my head, revealing my tone stomach and my lacy red bra.

* * *

**(QPOV)**

Holy. Fucking. Hell.

**_A/N: So, what do you think? Rachel has guts now, huh? What do you think will happen? What do you guys WANT to happen? Let me know!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you to all of those who have sent in reviews, comments, and ideas! It has really helped me in putting this story together! Keep sending them in, and letting me know exactly what you want to happen or what you're looking for!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**(QPOV)**

_"Holy. Fucking. Hell."_

Rachel Berry just took her top off. In front of the entire hallway. Half naked. Lacey bra. Breasts. Abs. Hot. Oh my god.

I'm in a state of shock, and I don't know how long it has been. Holy hell, when she did that..I just wanted to have my wicked way with her. Those abs, I could just lick them all day. And her perky little breasts. They'd be perfect to fit into my palms, as if my hands were made to hold them. And that is just her top half that I saw. I wonder what her bottom half is covering. What I would do to see it. I would want to rub my hands down her thighs, part those beautiful long legs, and see what treasure she hides.

Oh my God. What the hell am I thinking? Snap out of it! Huffing, I stomp off to class.

* * *

**(RPOV)**

"Damn Berry! You got some guts, even I wouldn't do that!"

After I notoriously stripped my sticky tank off, the hallway got so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Jaws were dropped, eyes bulged out, and Quinn.. well, she had the best reaction. Unfortunately, it all ended when Santana grabbed me and dragged me into the nearest bathroom.

"Hey, what can I say, I don't give a fuck anymore." I grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and started the famous "de-slushing" process.

"No shit." She leans her back against the sinks next to me, arms crossed. "Okay, so I gotta admit, that was a bold move to get her attention, but it won't cut it."

I just chuckled. "Oh trust me, I know. I'm just teasing her. When I really go after her, she won't know what hit her."

I throw the sticky towels away and dry myself off.

"I already have a plan." She raises her eyebrow at me. "Jealousy."

With that one word, a wicked grin crawls onto her face. "Nice. But it can't just be anybody."

"Seriously, do you know me at all? I'm Rachel Berry, I plan things out remember?" I copy her stance across from her, leaning onto the stall wall. "I already have my target. She's cute, I can hook her, and best yet, she's a Cheerio, so it won't be too suspicious when I'm always around."

"Who's the lucky chick?"

"Gabrielle Avery." I smirk as she does. "But to add to this, you and Britts are coming over to mines this weekend. We'll just hang out, but next week, the rumor will go around that we had that threesome you wanted."

She looks awestruck. "God Berry, if I didn't have Britts, I would marry you."

The door suddenly flies open, capturing our attention.

"Hi Rachie. I thought you may need another shirt, so I got you Santana's extra. I hope it fits." Brittany hands me another tank.

"Aww thanks Britt, you're sweet." I quickly throw the new tank on, then look to Santana. "Ready?"

She smirks at me as she links hands with Brittany. "Let's do this, bitches."

* * *

School went on as usual after that. I found out that Sarah, or Serena, or whatever her name was, got an ear full of Santana Lopez. Quinn has been avoiding me like the plague, but it's nothing I wasn't expecting. Boys and some girls still have their jaws dropped when I pass by. But the worst part, I haven't seen one Gabrielle Avery yet. Oh well, maybe tomorrow.

Day by day, the week passed, and surprisingly I haven't been able to catch her. Is she avoiding me too? I frown at the thought. I know why Quinn avoids me but why would Gabrielle? Wait. There. Bingo.

I saunter up to her, as she puts her books away into her locker. "Gabrielle."

She turns to me, smiling seeing who it is. "Rachel! Uh, h-hi." She shyly ducks her head. "H-how are you?"

Aww she's nervous. She's cute when she's nervous.

"I'm doing well. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing o-okay. Just cheerios I guess." She looks at me through her lashes. God, that was sexy.

I reach forward and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, as I ease closer to her.

"You know Gabby, I was wondering.." She gulps nervously, watching me. "I've been trying to catch you all week but I haven't seen you till now. Are you avoiding me?"

Her head shoots up to meet my gaze. "Wh-What? N-no. I took my wisdom teeth out on Monday a-and I was out of school till today." She looks back down again, wringing her hands nervously. "I could n-never avoid you Rachel. You're too pretty for that."

My face heats up with the compliment. Wow, wasn't expecting that. Smiling, I slide my hand into hers and link our fingers together. "I was wondering Gabby," I take a finger and lift her chin to look at me, "would, you maybe want to go out with me?"

Her face lights up as she shyly nods her head. "Yeah?"

"Y-yeah, I'd love that Rachel."

I squeeze her hand in understanding. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7." I lean up and kiss her cheek sweetly then whisper in her ear. "I'll see you then."

Giving her a last wink, I walk away, leaving her there standing frozen.

* * *

Oh my god. I can't believe I'm actually nervous for this date. I'm pacing back and forth in my room as Santana sits on my bed, inspecting her fingernails.

"Will you calm down, Short stack? You'll be fine."

"Look Santana, I actually am nervous, okay? I know I may show confidence now at school, but I'm still me. And I have a date with a gorgeous cheerleader in an hour half, so please excuse me for being nervous." I continue pacing, rubbing my temples.

Sighing, she leans forward, grabbing my hand, and pulling me to sit down by her. "Listen Berry, first of all, nice to know the old you is still in there somewhere." I give her a questioning glance. "I know I don't act like it, but knowing a part of the real you, I guess, is still there, it's comforting for me. You shouldn't change everything about you for someone. Yes, you could change for the better, but to change everything about you is just wrong."

I nod my head as she continues on.

"Now, for this date, you don't have to be nervous. Gabrielle is actually a great girl, and that's coming from me. And honestly, to see you get so nervous for her, kinda shows you really care about her and maybe even like her a little." I open my mouth to retort, but she just holds a hand up to stop me. "I know, it's only about Quinn. But I gotta say this, if you're only doing this for the Queen Bee, don't get in too deep with Gabby. You could potentially hurt her. I think she may already like you."

I open and close my mouth repeatedly, not knowing what to say. After the reaction she had to me approaching her this afternoon, I got the feeling she had some feelings for me. Gabrielle is very sweet. She never participated in the slushie facials against me, and I will admit that she is very beautiful. That's what scares me.

"I understand where you're coming from Santana, and I had a guess she might feel that way." I bite my lip before continuing. "I can see myself whole heartedly falling for Gabrielle. She's amazing, and beautiful, and perfect, but it's always been Quinn. For me, it always will be. With this date, I guess I'm a little nervous because of exactly that. I can see myself falling for her, and I just might develop some feelings for her. I guess..I.. I don't know. I guess part of me really wants this date to go well, because that same part of me still has the fear that I'll never have Quinn, so I'll have Gabby." I let my head fall into my hands.

"That's perfectly understandable, but in my opinion, you'll get the Ice Queen. Deep down, I know she feels something for you. You just have to dig it out of her. As for Gabby, just try to not hurt her too bad. She really is one of the good ones. And there's not many of them left."

"I would never want to hurt her." I lift my head and smile at her. "Thanks Satan. You know, you're really not that bad either. You can be really sweet when you want to be."

Scoffing, she gets up and walks into my closet. "Don't mention it. Seriously, not to anyone or I'll go all Lima Heights on your tiny little hobbit ass. Now get that tiny little hobbit ass in here and get ready for this date."

Chuckling, I get up and follow her. Here we go.

* * *

It was an amazing date. I took her to Breadstix, and then we went to watch a movie. It was pretty cliche, but it was perfect. I truly had fun.

I open her door for her, as we arrived at her house. Holding my hand out for her, I help her out of the car, then link my fingers with hers as I walk her to her door.

"I..um.. I had a really nice time with you Rachel." She smiles shyly and then bites her bottom lip. Instantly, my eyes zoom in on the action.

"Yeah, me too." I slowly get closer to her and run my hands up her arms to wrap around her neck. Her hands gently pulls me closer as she wraps them around my waist. Looking up, I see her smiling at me, glancing at my lips every now and then. Time seems to slow down as I gently grip her neck, pulling her down towards me. Leaning up, my eyes slide close as I finally connect my lips with hers.

The kiss is chaste, lips moving against lips. Her lips are soft, and they're sweet. It's her own taste, and I actually really like it. Opening my mouth, I swipe my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for permission. Granting it to me, she opens her mouth enough for me to slide my tongue in. The second our tongues touch, I feel a jolt of electricity flowing through my body. It's amazing.

I don't know how long we've been kissing but as we pull away from each other, we're both panting.

I lean my forehead onto hers, trying to catch my breath.

"Wow." She whispers, as if she didn't want to break this spell.

Smiling, I raise my head to look at her. She is so beautiful. I cup her cheek and rub my thumb along it soothingly.

"Yeah, wow." I whisper back before I lean in again and give her another kiss, short and sweet. "Text me later, okay?"

She nods. "Good night Gabby."

"Good night Rachel."

I think about the date and the kiss on the way home. I was not expecting to feel so much with that kiss, but I did. I didn't see fireworks, but I did feel that spark. It felt amazing, and wonderful, and magical. All I know is that I do want to feel it again.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so I know there wasn't any Faberry action in this chapter, but before we can go into their relationship, we have to build up to it. Quinn is still struggling, while now Rachel has her own struggle. What do you guys think? Let me know!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and comments. It was much appreciated, and has definitely helped in writing this story. For those who are worried, Faberry is endgame! So don't worry about that. As for Rachel and Gabrielle, you'll just have to continue reading! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**(RPOV)**

It's a new day! Slamming my hand onto my alarm, I jump out of bed and quickly get started on my daily workout. Just because I may have changed my attitude and wardrobe, doesn't mean I'm changing my habits. Working out and exercise is vital to the body, and besides it'll help increase my stamina. The more stamina I have, the longer I can belt out those notes and wow my audience. I am achieving for a standing ovation after all.

**Gabrielle: Hey there beautiful, are you awake?**

**Rachel: Hi! Yes I am, I just finished my daily elliptical workout. How are you doing this fine morning?**

**G: Good for you! Maybe sometime we can work out together?**

**R: Depends what you have in mind. ;)**

**G: Get your mind out of the gutter! I was talking about running in the park or something.**

**R: Or something? ;)**

**G: Rachel Berry! Are you secretly a horn dog in disguise?**

**R: Wouldn't you like to know!**

**G: Maybe I would.. :D**

My jaw dropped. I didn't know what to respond. It's been a week since our date, and we've talked everyday since. But it's only been recently that we've been starting to become bold with each other.

**R: Well, we shall see. Seriously though, what are you doing right now?**

**G: Thinking of you.**

Aww, she's a charmer. Okay, that honestly made me smile a bit. Over this past week, I've been able to start to really get to know her. And from all of the things I am finding out about her, and just from talking to her everyday, it's all starting to scare me. I can feel myself drawing close to her. Sometimes I find myself thinking about her, wondering what she's doing, how she is doing. Then it leads me to think of our kiss. How soft her lips were, how sweet she tasted. How much I would love to taste those lips again. And what the rest of her would taste? Would it taste the same?

Ugh, but I can't! I need to stay focused, on Quinn! Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio, HBIC of McKinley, Celibacy Club President. The girl I am madly in love with. I love Quinn, I know I do. But I know she isn't ready right now. Besides, I'm starting to have these feelings for Gabby. What do I do?

**G: Are you still there?**

**R: Yes, sorry! You're very sweet, I was just thinking about you too.**

**G: Perfect, because I was wondering if you would do me the honor of maybe going out with me tonight? :P**

**R: I'd love to! Pick me up at 7?**

**G: That sounds great, I'll see you then!**

**R: What are we doing?**

**G: Nice try sweetheart. ;) I'll see you tonight.**

I blush at her term of endearment. I should've known she wasn't going to give me anything. Sighing, I get up and go downstairs to hang out with my fathers.

* * *

**(QPOV)**

It has been a tough couple of weeks. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me lately. I can't focus in class, I'm starting to slack in cheerleading, and I fear Sue is starting to notice. I need to get head out of my ass and quick because if Sue thinks I'm slacking, then I'm gone. And I definitely can not lose this position. Not only will this ruin me at school, but this is my ticket out of this hell hole. Out of Lima and away from the drama it brings. Starting with my parents.

I'm so deep in my thoughts, coming back from my run, I don't see him sitting on the couch, reading the paper.

"Ahh Quinn, stop for a moment."

My jaw tenses. I can't deal with him now. I slowly turn to face him, not daring to get an inch closer.

"I need to talk to you. Come here." He commands in such an icy tone, it'd make mines sound like candy. Trying not to glare, I walk over and stand in front of him. He has so much power over me and I hate it. I hate him.

"What is it?" I ask, wincing internally at my harsh tone. I know it's not going to be unnoticed and I hate the fact I feel scared right now.

"Watch your tone." He spats. Eyeing me, he takes a drink of his fancy scotch. He's always drinking. So is my mother. And they wonder why I want to leave them and Lima. "Now, I've been checking up on you, and it seems that you are starting to slack on your studies."

I give him a questioning look. Last I checked, I was doing great. I still had all A's, except for the one B I received on my Math test. "What are you talking about, sir?"

Jumping up, he backhands me, making me stumble back a bit. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't play stupid, you should know I raised you better than that!" He yells at me, getting into my face.

"I'm sorry." I whisper softly. "I've just been a little distracted lately."

He forcibly grabs me by my arms and shakes me. I wince at his grip, knowing worst is about to come. "Distracted? What the hell has you so distracted? Are you whoring yourself around? Huh?"

"N-no sir." I hate that I'm stuttering, it shows me being weak.

Another slap to my face makes me fall to the floor. Clutching my cheek, I look up at him smirking. Grabbing my hair, he pulls me up back to my feet, pulling me close to his face. His breath washing over me, I can smell the alcohol on him. I try hard to not grimace or make any noise. If I do, it'd only make it worse. I had to learn that the hard way.

"Speak up Quinnie. I can't hear you."

Trying to have as much control as I can, I muster up my voice to speak to him in a even voice. "No sir, I am not whoring around. I'm still pure." I look down, avoiding his gaze.

"Good. And I presume you have a boyfriend right?" My eyes widen with the question. "You are Head Cheerleader Quinn. With that title and power, you need to complete your image with the perfect boyfriend. Who is he?"

My jaw bobs up and down for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. Apparently it was a moment too long. The next thing I know, I'm kneeling on the ground clutching my stomach.

"You stupid bitch!" A kick into my stomach has me doubling over onto the ground, curling into the fetal position. "We are Fabrays, and you know how I require perfection. Is this perfection, Quinn? Is it?" Another kick has me biting my lip hard, enough to taste the metallic flavor of blood on my tongue.

Weakly, I clutch my stomach as I answer. "N-n-no s-sir."

He yanks me up again by my hair as he leans in closely, whispering harshly but dangerously. "And why not? There are plenty suitable boys out there." He studies me a moment before even leaning closer. "You're not into girls, are you?"

I widen my eyes in surprise, thankful he's by my ear so he doesn't see it. Quickly masking my face, I shake my head.

"Good. Because that is a sin Quinn." He pulls back to look at me, gripping my hair tighter, and using his other hand to grip my head in place. "And you know exactly how I feel about sins and those fags and dykes. Wouldn't want to deal with that now, would you?"

With that, I'm thrown back onto the floor. He grabs the cup behind him, draining it of the last drops of scotch before throwing it against the wall above my head. Protecting my head, I sob quietly as I hear him entering his study and closing his door.

* * *

**(RPOV)**

Okay, she's going to be here any minute. Just breathe. You've done this before, it's nothing new. I pace my room again, as I wait for Gabrielle to show up. I'm broken out of my pep talk by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it." I yell as I run down the stairs, almost tripping at the last one. Stopping before the door, I quickly fix myself in front of the hallway mirror, as I hear my dads come up behind me.

"Careful Rachel, wouldn't want to die before your big date." My daddy Leroy jokes.

Shooting him and my dad a glare, I quickly hiss out, "Be nice!" before I open the door to a smiling but shy Gabrielle.

"Hi." I exhale, smiling.

"Hi Rachel." I beckon her inside, introducing her to my fathers. "Gabby, these are my fathers Leroy and Hiram Berry. Dad, this is Gabrielle."

She holds her hand out to them, shaking both firmly. "It's very nice to meet you sirs. I've heard much about you."

"You as well. But please, call us Leroy and Hiram. There's too many damn Berry's in this house, and sir just makes me feel old." Hiram chuckles.

"Yes si-Hiram." Blushing slightly, she turns to me. "Rachel, you look beautiful."

It was my turn to blush. I look down at my outfit. It wasn't anything extravagant. I was just wearing simple skinny jeans and a v-top with a cardigan and flats. I look back at her outfit to see her wearing jeans as well but a nice sweater instead.

"Thank you, you as well." I bite my lip shyly, looking at her through my lashes.

"I..um..I brought you this." She brings out a single red rose from behind her back. Smiling, I take it from her, sniffing it.

"It's beautiful, thank you Gabby." I turn to my fathers and hand it to them. "Please put that into a vase for me." Nodding, my dad took it and headed towards the kitchen.

"Well, are you ready to go?" She asks me, holding her hand out. Smiling, I take her hand and lead us out the door to her car. Arriving at the passenger side, I was surprised to see her run to open the door for me, and closing it gently after I slipped in. Quickly running to the other side, she slides in and we're soon heading on our way.

"So, where are we going?" I ask cautiously. She eyes me for a moment before a smirk forms on her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I raise my eyebrow in a sense of saying, "What do you think?" Laughing, she just grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together. It hasn't even been five minutes into our date, and she's already causing butterflies in my stomach. "Don't worry Rach. Just sit back and relax, it's a surprise, but I'm pretty sure you're going to love it." I can tell she's trying to sound confident, but every few seconds, she quickly glances at me before turning back to the road. Also, her chewing her lip nervously was a dead giveaway.

Figuring, I'd let her go, I just rub my thumb over the back of her hand soothingly as I look out the window. It's silent the rest of the drive, but not uncomfortably so. When we arrive, I look to her in confusion.

"The park?" She just nods before she gets out and runs to my side of the car. She opens the door and holds her hand out to me again. Linking our fingers, we calmly walk through the park. It was a beautiful night, with a clear sky. Also, surprisingly, the park was pretty void of people so it was just us. If I wasn't with someone, I'd think it was creepy.

"Right through here." She pulls me through some brush onto a trail I didn't even know existed. As we walked up the path, we came upon a small clearing with a small pond. Right in front of the pond sat a blanket with a picnic sitting, ready to go. Hanging on the trees surrounding the picnic site were some christmas lights, lighting up the area. It was beautiful, and looked so magical. "Do you like it?" I turn to look at her to see her biting her lip nervously again, with a small hint of blush on her cheeks. She's so cute when she's bashful.

Cupping her cheek, I bring her face closer to mine as I whisper softly. "It's beautiful, Gabby." I lean in closing the distance between our lips, as I softly kiss her. "How did you find this place?"

"I was just walking my dog one day, when she got loose. She ran through that brush, and I followed her into here." She leads me to sit onto the blanket, as she brings out all of the food. "This has been my favorite place since."

After pulling out the food, we started to eat. We talked about everything, from school, to glee, to cheerleading, to college. Throughout the meal, there would be constant hand holding or longing gazes. Before I knew it, all of the food had been eaten. After packing up everything, we headed back to the car and she drove me home.

We held hands again as she walked me up the path to my front door. Once we reached it, we faced each other nervously. I don't know why we were so nervous, we've already kissed once.

Using the hand I still held, I pulled her closer so I could wrap my arms her neck, putting us in the position as last time. "I've had a great time Gabby. That date was amazing, and probably the best date I've ever had. Thank you."

She looks down for a moment before looking back up at me smiling. Pulling me closer, she tightens her arms around my waist. "I've had a great time too."

We looked at each other for a few moments before we leant in. The kiss started slow and chaste. I pulled her closer, not wanting her to go, though I doubt she was going anywhere anytime soon. Our lips moved in sinc, just tasting each other, reacquainting ourselves with one another. And I loved it, I missed her lips, and how soft they were. Then I felt her tongue brushing against my bottom lip, so I opened up, granting her entrance. The second our tongues touched, I moaned. Eventually, our kiss became heated and passionate. Our tongues dueled, fighting for dominance. In the end, I gave it up to her, just to feel more of her inside my mouth. I moaned again when I felt her lick the roof of my mouth, then feeling her smirk against me. Not wanting to let her win, I quickly closed my lips around her tongue and sucked on it, earning a moan from her. When air became necessary, we slowed down and broke apart. We were both panting, as if we just ran a long race.

I had my eyes closed, my forehead leaning against hers. I loved it when we were in this position. I could feel her breath washing against my face as we both panted, knowing that I did that to her, while I felt her head leaning against mine. In this moment, I felt we were connected as one.

Swallowing briefly, I open my eyes to see her beautiful light brown eyes staring back at me. "You are amazing, Gabrielle Avery."

Sighing, she leans in, kissing me one more time before pulling back. "As are you, Rachel Berry." Licking her lips, she looks down nervously. "I have a question Rachel, but please don't be pressured by it. I..um..if you don't want to, you don't have to, but I just thought that we could..um..I mean if you want..we..um-" I broke her off with another short kiss and a giggle.

"Breathe sweetheart. Whatever it is, ask me." I smile reassuringly, rubbing my thumb on the back of her hand.

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" She asked nervously. Smiling, I look at her for a second. My god, she is gorgeous. I mean, with her slightly ruffled hair, and her pink swollen lips.

I lean in and reconnect our lips one more time, trying to relay my feelings for her through the kiss.

Breaking apart, she shyly whispers, "Was that a yes or..."

Giggling, I give her a quick peck before whispering quietly back. "Yes, that was a yes."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so what did you think? I'm sorry there's still no Faberry, but I wanted to post a background of life at the Fabray house. Now we know how Quinn is living, and how horrible Russell is to her. This will help in the future with Quinn and her development. Also, with Rachelle (is there a portmanteau for them? Do you like Rachelle or is there another you'd prefer?), I needed to get their story going as well. Rachel is falling for Gabby but what's going to happen with Quinn? Is Quinn going to get jealous? Is she going to get a boyfriend? Sam? Let me know! Review, Comment, Suggest!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Things have been hectic lately. Thank you to all of the reviews. It's really helped. **_

**(QPOV)**

* * *

Fuck. My ribs are still hurting from this weekend. Thankfully, some of the bruises faded enough that I could cover the rest with makeup. I can't let anyone find out what's going on at home. I'm getting it bad as it is. If my dad, ugh I can't even call him that anymore. If _Russell _were to find out, I'm dead.

I'm walking over slowly to my locker to get my books for my first period. I keep my usual scowl on my face to ward off anyone who might be suspicious of my slight limp and any pain I may show.

What the hell? I look ahead to see Berry and what's the girl's name? One of my cheerios. Gabrielle? Yeah Gabrielle Avery. Berry's leaning against her locker with Avery over her, and they're kissing? I feel this tightening in my chest. All I wanna do is go over there and slam that girl's face in. Watching her kiss Ra-Berry, makes me wanna hurl. She's mine. No one gets to touch her but me.

Wait, what? No. Quinn, snap out of it. You're not jealous. Ra-Berry isn't yours. You're not gay! Fuck, I need a boyfriend.

* * *

**(RPOV)**

God, I could keep kissing her all day. Her lips are so soft, she's so amazing. When breathing becomes an issue, we both pull away softly. Our chests are both moving up and down rapidly as we try to regain our breathing. I smily softly at her but something catches my eye over her shoulder. Quinn. She looks like she could kill. Inside, I'm jumping for joy. She's jealous. But wait, another part of me likes Gabby. God, Santana was right. I won't win in this situation.

What the hell? As I see Quinn turn away, I notice she's limping a little. And I look a little closer, it looks like there's a bruise on the back on her neck! What the fuck happened to her?

"Babe? Hello, anyone in there?"

I look up to see Gabby smiling at me with amusement shining in her eyes. "Oh sorry, what?"

"You okay? You spaced out for a few minutes." Her look changes into one of worry.

"Oh yeah, I just thought of something I gotta do. I'll catch you later?" She nods and leans in for another small, chaste kiss.

As I walk away, I can't help but feel that something was very wrong with Quinn. That wasn't something caused by cheerleading. But just in case, I'll talk to Santana and see what she says. If someone is hurting her, I'll fucking kill them. Just thinking about it is making my blood boil. Your mind is occupied all day just thinking about it. Before you know it, the day's over and it's time for glee.

"Yo, Short Stack." Santana calls out to you, but you don't hear it. You're too far into your mind and thoughts to pay attention. "Yo, you better not be fucking ignoring me Hobbit! Hobbit! Midget! RuPaul! Treasure Trail! Stubbles!" You keep on walking, unknowingly about her calls.

"Fuck this! RACHEL!" That caught your attention.

"Huh?" You spin around to see Santana there in her HBIC stance, with a brow raised. She doesn't look mad per se, but more along the lines of amused and irritated at the same time. "Oh hi Santana. What can I do for you?"

"What the hell Short Stack? I called your name, and I mean ALL of your names, before I had to use the R-word for you to hear me. What the fuck is up with you?"

You look around to see the hallway mostly clear but the few people that are around are curious to your conversation. It's not everyday you see Santana Lopez conversing with Rachel Berry after all. Grabbing her arm, you pull her into the nearest empty classroom.

"What the fuck Hobbit. If you wanted to talk to me, you could've just asked." She spat as she yanks her arm away.

"What's the fun in that?" I smirk, throwing her words she once said, back at her.

Smirking back, she shrugs. "You're right. Now talk. What's up with you and that stick up your little hobbit ass?"

I roll my eyes. "First of all, what's with you and your obsession with me and my 'little hobbit ass?'" I saunter up to her and run a finger down her chest. "You act like you want to know what, as you so bluntly said, is up my ass. Would you like to check Santana?" Her eyes are wide open and her mouth bobbing up and down like a fish. I lean in close to her ear, close enough I'm sure she can feel my breath. "Because if you do San, go for it." I grab one of her hands and place it on my ass.

I lean back enough to see her frozen, but her eyes are dark with lust. "Holy shit, you are so fucking hot." She finally says as she squeezes my ass. "But stop trying to change the subject, Hobbit. What's going on?"

Ugh, almost got away with it too. Her and her fucking mexican third eye. "Nothing. Oh look at that, we got Glee. Let's go." I quickly spin around to head out only to be pulled back and pushed into a desk with her body covering mine. Fuck.

She leans closer into me, pushing her body into mine. Our faces are centimeters apart, I can feel her breath on my face. "Nice try Short Stack." She leans towards my ear and takes my lobe into her mouth, sucking it. Fuck that feels good, so good I accidentally let out a small moan. "Now that you can't go anywhere, tell me what's up." She continues to suck on my ear, nibbling on it every now and then.

"Um, well.. fuck" I can't concentrate with her doing that. "Fuck, stop it San or I can't talk." She pulls back a little to look into my eyes. "Thank you. Okay, one. You were right." As I say that, I look away.

She smirks and raise an eyebrow at me. "Say that again." I roll my eyes. Of course.

"I said you were right. Someone is gonna get hurt. I absolutely, with all of my heart, am in love with Quinn. But being with Gabby, I'm starting to fall for her too. Someone is gonna get hurt, and most likely it'll be Gabby. And I don't want to do that to her." She nods but stays silent. "Second of all, I saw Quinn today. One, she was definitely jealous seeing Gabby and I. But two, when she turned away, she was limping. And I thought I saw a bruise on the back of her neck. I actually wanted to see if you knew anything about it. If she got it from the Cheerios?"

She frowns as she stands up and backs off from me. "No, she hasn't been on the pyramid lately. She's been doing the coaching for the most part, so she definitely didn't get that from practice."

I frown along with her. Something's not right. "Then where the fuck did she get that?"

She shakes her head and starts pacing, presumedly thinking. "I don't know Short Stack, but we'll keep an eye on her. But come on, we're late for glee. Let's head over." As we walk over to glee, I can't help but have the same feeling from before. Something very wrong is going on with Quinn and I don't like it.

We walk in to see everyone there, and surprise surprise, Shue isn't there yet. We both head up to sit at the top, San next to Brit, and me next to San. Quinn is on the other side of Brit.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. But guess what, I have a surprise for you all!" He brings out a hat. Oh fuck, not this again. "Duets! And no, you are not picking your partners and no you are not allowed to change." He shakes up the hat, with I'm guessing our names inside. I honestly don't give a fuck on who I get, as long as it's not Finn.

"Who's first? Rachel, how about you? You like to go first." I roll my eyes. Of course, yeah when I was a dork.

"Sure why not." I reach into the hat. Please not Finn. Please not Finn. I pull out a piece of paper and slowly open it. A smirk comes onto my face and I give a wink to Santana. I hear her slowly whisper _"No fucking way."_

"Quinn."

* * *

**(QPOV)**

Where the fuck is Rachel? And Santana? Fuck, Santana probably is killing the midget right now for something.

Wait, why are they together? And they're smiling? What the fuck is going on.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. But guess what, I have a surprise for you all!" Schuester finally walks in and he brings out a hat. Fuck, what is with this guy and hats? "Duets! And no, you are not picking your partners and no you are not allowed to change." Hell, I don't care who I get. Just not Finn. Ooh, Rachel! Yes please let me get Rachel.

"Who's first? Rachel, how about you? You like to go first." Schue reaches out the hat to her so she can pick.

"Sure why not." She reaches in and when she opens it, she smirks. Fuck, it's probably not me. Shit Q, snap out of it.

"Quinn!" Fuck.

The rest of the people go ahead and pick their partners. Mercedes is with Artie, Tina with Kurt, Finn with Sam, Puck and Lauren, and Santana and Brittany. How the hell those two always get each other, I don't know.

"Great, everyone has their partners. The topic for your duets will be.." He writes a word on the board. "LOVE!"

Fucking hell. Kill me now.

* * *

_**A/N: What did you guys think? Sorry again for the late wait. Please let me know your thoughts. I would also love to hear your opinions on how the story should go, or any ideas you may have for the story. I'll take any into consideration and you might actually see your idea in the story! Thanks everyone!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while for the update and I'm sorry for that. To be honest, besides being sick for a while and being busy, I had a minor setback of writer's block. Again, if you have ideas for this story, please let me know. You'll just might see it appear into the story. Also, honestly, I don't really like how this chapter turned out. I actually hate it but hopefully it's okay. Still please review and let me know how to make things better. Thanks for continuing to read! :)**_

* * *

**(QPOV)**

"So, this is my room. Come on in." Rachel said as she led me into her house, and most definitely her room, were not what I expected. Rachel's house was bigger than I'd imagined it to be. It turned out one of her fathers was actually a doctor, so her family had quite some money. Her other father was an editor. Coming up into her room, my first surprise was at not seeing a big gold star on her door. I for sure thought she'd have one of those broadway ones. Inside her room though, was what shocked me. I expected full blown pink, frilly lace, broadway posters, maybe vinyl records, the whole nine yards. It was almost the complete opposite. Her room was quite spacious and was a nice shade of pastel yellow with a white trim. She had an en suite bathroom on the left when walking in. Straight ahead in the left corner was the infamous elliptical. On the right side of the room was a beautiful sleigh style, queen sized, bed. She also had a desk, a walk in closet, multiple dressers, and with no surprise a keyboard piano. Oh, and a very expensive looking guitar! I didn't know she knew how to play the guitar.

"Yeah, I bet this isn't what you were expecting huh?" I look back at her to see her with a smug smile. Rolling my eyes, I walk in and throw my bag onto the bed.

"Let's just get this over with Berry. I have better things to do than hang with hobbits." I plop myself down on her desk chair, kicking my feet up onto the desk, thinking it would bug her. Everyone knows Berry likes to be organized and proper. This would irritate her to no end.

"Sure, but I'll warn you, I'm not the same pathetic girl you once knew." She brought her other chair next to me and also propped her feet. "I don't have any songs ready, so we're gonna have to research."

Just great. The one time I'm actually hoping Berry would go back to her usual self and have everything planned, she has to go and be normal. Fuck my life.

"Seriously Manhands? Ugh fine, let's just get this over with."

For the next three hours, that's all we did. As she search through her huge collection of songs, I search on her laptop for music. Every time I picked a song, she would agree but couldn't figure out how to convert it into a duet, or it wouldn't fit into our voice ranges. If she picked a song, either I just didn't want to sing that or there was too much "in love" feeling with it. Most of my vetoes with her songs was because of the second reason.

"Ugh! Fuck this! Seriously! Is there not a song we can do? Just fucking pick one already so I can get back to my life!" I'm sprawled on her bed, which by the way is really comfortable. Definitely more comfortable than my own bed. I could sleep here forever. With her. In my arms.

"Got it!" Oh shit! No, focus Quinn! "Here, how's this one?" She hands me a music sheet of the song she's talking about. It looks like it was even broken into a duet already by the editing and writing on the sheet.

"Wow." She climbs onto the bed behind me and looks over my shoulder. "This is actually perfect."

I'm so into looking through the notes, I don't notice how close she is until I turn to her. Her face is right over my shoulder, I can feel her breath on my neck. Looking at her, I'm locked on her eyes, just as she is with me. God, why haven't I noticed her eyes before? They're beautiful, like big pools of chocolate. And her nose. It's big but it's cute. And her lips, god her lips. They look so soft, I wonder how they feel. I'm so into my observations, I don't notice she's doing the same to me.

"Quinn." She breathes out in a whisper. My eyes shoot back up to hers. Slowly, she turns her body so she's sitting next to me, facing opposite of me. Next thing I know, I feel her hand barely touch my face, as if she's afraid to, until she softly cups my cheek. I slightly lean into her hand automatically, and in feeling so, I see her smile slightly. She looks into my eyes as if searching for something, then I see her flick her gaze down to my lips, which causes me to look down to her lips. I don't know who leans in first but the next thing I know, I feel her breath on my face, our lips barely touching.

"Quinn." She says again. God, I want to kiss her.

Wait! Fuck, what the hell are you doing? You're not supposed to want this!

I jump back as if I been burned, and jump off the bed. She just looks shocked and frozen in place. "I-I gotta go. Yeah I'll see you la-later. Yeah b-bye." I quickly grab my things and run out, hearing her call my name behind me.

Shit. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**(RPOV)**

It's been 3 days since Quinn's been to my house, and I haven't seen her since. I mean, I know she's in school, but every time I think I see her, she's gone. She's avoiding me. Fuck, why did I do that. That was too fast. She wasn't ready for that. We're supposed to do our duet today. We've never rehearsed it, but hopefully it'll work. The day after the "incident" happened, I slipped the music sheet into her locker so hopefully she got it and looked it over. Fuck, we're screwed.

"Hey hobbit."

"Hi Rachie!" I turn to see San and Britt.

"Hey." I turn back to my locker and grab my Glee notebook before slamming it closed. "What's up? You guys ready to do your duet?" I ask as we head towards the choir room.

"Eh! This is us we're talking about. We gots it in the bag."

"Yeah Rachie! We've practiced a lot! San told me we needed to practice our breathing control for when we sing, so we ate each -" Santana slams a hand over Brittany's mouth to halt the rest of her statement.

"Brit Brit, remember what I said about keeping those secrets?" Santana tells Britt in a soft voice. Aww, she's so cute when she's whipped.

"Aww you're so cute when you're whipped San!" She whips her head to me with a glare, but those don't work on me anymore. I just smirk bigger.

"Shut it Frodo! Don't act like you won't be once you get up all in Fabray's business. Wait," she holds up a finger and has a constipated look on her face. "I think I just puked a little in my mouth at that thought."

Rolling my eyes, I just push her to the side and fly the choir door open, walking in. "Oh please San, like you wouldn't want to join us if we invited."

"Join who where?" I was so engrossed with Santana, I didn't see the newcomer we had in the room. My girlfriend. Gabby. Here. On the day I'm singing with Quinn. Singing a LOVE song with Quinn.

Fuck. My. Life!

"Gabby! Baby, what are you doing here?" I ignore the fake gagging sounds behind me from a certain latina.

"I heard you were performing today so I thought I'd come in and watch." She wraps her hand around my waist pulling me closer and dips her head into my neck, kissing me. "You know, come and support you, being the best girlfriend that I am." Fuck, that feels good. I pull back and capture her lips with mine.

"Wanky." I pull back and throw a glare at Santana. Turning back to my girlfriend, I lead her to the top of the risers where we sit. She sits on my left as San and Britt sit on my right. I flip San off when she continues to giggle.

Leaning into to me, she whispers into my ear, "You better put that away midget before I make you stick that place. A place very warm, and tight, and oh so wet." Rolling my eyes, I just look at her and mouth the words 'Fuck You' only to have her come back at me with 'You Wish'. God, we would get into so much trouble together. We continue to banter until finally Mr. Shue comes in. I look at the clock, 10 minutes late. Typical.

"Okay guys! Duets time. Let's start this!" The duets start with Puck and Lauren going first, then Santana and Brittany. Next was Mercedes and Artie, followed by Tina and Kurt, and Finn and Sam. Most of them were really good. Puck and Lauren was cute, with him playing the guitar and all. Others were awkward, such as Tina and Kurt, and Finn and Sam. And then there was the ones or should I say one, that was just plain "Wanky." Give you one guess which pair that was.

"Last but not least, Quinn and Rachel. Let's hear what you got!" I stand up and grab my guitar from the back as I drag a chair up, seeing Quinn do the same. She gives me a subtle nod, letting me know she's ready. Nodding back, I start to strum.

* * *

_(Rachel singing) _(Quinn Singing) **(Both Singing)**

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

**One step closer**

**I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

**One step closer**

**I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

_One step closer_  
One step closer

**I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

* * *

By the end when we breathe that last note, our eyes are locked on each other. I don't know when we turned to look at each other, but we did, and I can't look away. The rest of the club is clapping, and I think I may have heard Santana say something along the lines of "eye-sex" but I'm not sure.

"Perfect! That was amazing you two!" And of course, Mr. Schue's jolly voice has to break the spell. "This is what I'm talking about guys! Perfect! Keep up the good work, and I'll see you guys next time!"

I turn to talk to Quinn, only to see her rushing to throw her things into her bag and rush out without another glance at me. Fuck. I look up and I see Gabby still sitting there watching me. Oh shit. I forgot she was here. Fuck fuck. I'm screwed. Santana quickly grabs Brittany's hand and mouths "good luck" to me before also exiting.

"Gabby, I -" I start only to get cut off.

"No, Rach, please let me." I nod for her continue. "It's Quinn isn't it?" I walk over and plop down into the seat next to her and take her hands, playing with her fingers nervously. God, how could I have been so stupid, singing to Quinn like that with my girlfriend in the room.

"Gabs, you gotta know, I would never do anything to hurt you, not intentionally. I'm so sorry. But yes, it's Quinn. It always has been." As I'm saying this, I still haven't looked at her. I can't even bare to see the hurt in her eyes. Fuck, I'm an idiot.

She lifts my face up with a finger under my chin. "Rachel, sweetheart." I look up to see not hurt or anger in her eyes, but understanding. "I think I've always known, even before we got together." I raise my eyebrow in confusion at her statement, to which she just replies with a light laugh. "I mean honestly, you two aren't that subtle. With you always wanting to be her friend and trying everything to help her and be nice to her. And she was worst, I mean seriously? Pornographic pictures in the bathroom? She's the exact opposite of subtle."

We giggle together for a second before I grow serious again. "Gabby, I'm so sorry. I do like you, you have got to know that, but -"

"But it's always going to be Quinn, I know. Rachel, seriously, I understand. I see the way you two look at each other. Especially with that song! You'll be good for her. And before you even say it, just give her time, she'll come to you."

God, why is she so perfect? I lift my hand to cup face, and rub her cheek with my thumb. "Why can't I love you? You are so perfect."

"Because another beautiful cheerleader like myself holds that precious Berry heart." She says softly. Smiling, she leans in and kisses me softly, tenderly. Our last kiss. I deepen the kiss, and pull her closer, knowing this was the last. She doesn't seem to mind as she does the same. Breaking it off with a few final pecks, I pull back. "Go get your girl Berry. Don't worry about me."

Gathering her things, she gives me one last peck on the cheek before walking out. Fuck.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay this was a very long chapter. And I know, I honestly hate it. I feel like it doesn't flow like my previous chapters and it feels choppy. Ugh. Any ideas, advice? Like I said, I was having writer's block, so I can use the help! Just message me! But there you have it, Rachel and Gabrielle are over. I liked them together, but it was always Faberry in the end. I didn't want to spend too long with them together anyway, just enough for Rachel to realize that she can feel for others other than Quinn. As for Quinn, even though it was brief, seeing Rachel and Gabrielle together did push her to open up more than if she didn't see them. Let me know what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Again, sorry for the big gaps between chapters. I'm in school doing 17 credits, so it's hard to find the time. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**(RPOV)**

Tears are flowing down my cheeks in a steady flow. I still haven't moved since Gabby left. Knowing it's getting late and my fathers will be looking for me soon, I get up and gather my things. I feel on auto pilot. I'm sad because I just lost my girlfriend, who I do like, but could never love. Why can't I love her? She treats me great, she loves me, and would be the best girlfriend. Instead, I fall in love with my tormentor. My beautiful Ice Queen. Talk about Stockholm Syndrome. All these emotions are flowing through me, and it's overwhelming. I can't stop the tears. I mean, I'm sad but not that sad to be sobbing this much. Ugh, what is wrong with me?

Being on auto pilot, I'm not even paying attention where I'm going. As nature would have it, of course I run into someone, which causes me to look even more like an idiot and fall on my face.

"Watch the hell you're go-" a voice snaps out before stopping mid sentence. Crap, I know that voice. "R-Rachel? Wh-Why are you crying?"

I just get up without a word and head for the exit. I can't deal with her. I can't let her see me cry. I'm supposed to be badass to her, and the way I'm acting, this isn't badass.

"Wait!" She gently grabs my arm, pulling me back towards her. When I avoided looking at her, she gently cups my chin and turns me towards her. "Hey, look at me. What's wrong? What happened?"

I try to shake her off, but she won't let me go. Why is it the one time she actually wants to touch me is the day I don't want her to? Fuck the universe. "Please Quinn. I don't want you to see me like this."

"No way. Why are you crying? Who made you cry? I'm gonna kick their ass." I chuckle softly but shake my head. I might as well tell her. She's gonna find out soon enough.

"No one Quinn. Gabby and I just broke up." I shrug as if it's no big deal. I expected her to feel indifference, maybe shock, but never anger. And right now, she looked livid.

"That bitch broke your heart!? Oh hell, just wait till I see her at next practice. She's gonna wish she was never born. Who does she think she is? That motherfu-" I was shocked she's defending me, and it was kinda hot, but I can't let Quinn do anything to Gabby. I press my fingers gently to her lips to silence her. Oh my god, her lips are so soft. If only I could just lean in and kiss them. No! Not the time Rachel!

"Hey, shh. She didn't break my heart. It was a mutual break up. Don't hurt her please?" Confusion comes across her face. She gently removes my hand from her lips but doesn't drop it. Instead, she holds it to her chest.

"But, if it was mutual, why are you crying?" With her other hand, she wipes the remaining of my tears, cleaning my face. "If it was someone else, tell me? I'll make sure they know to never hurt you again." She looks down for a moment, with a flicker of guilt and hurt passing her face, then looks back up. "Like I've hurt you. I'm sorry Rachel. I should have never done any of those things. You deserve better and I'm so sorry Rach! I -" I press my fingers to her lips again, smiling softly.

"Quinn, it's okay. I was just overwhelmed with all of my emotions." I remove my hand from her lips, and grab hers, bring it to my chest. "And as for what you've done, I've already forgiven you. We can start new. A whole new slate. What you think?"

She just shyly smiles and nods. She looks down again, looking nervous, before she looks up, with a flicker of confidence. Extracting her hand from mines, she wraps it around my waist, pulling me towards her into a hug. I wrap my arms around her back, my head falling onto her shoulder. It isn't until she tightens her hold a little, that I notice it. She's holding me. Her right hand is tracing shapes and figures on my back as her left rubs in small circles. I let out a soft sigh, feeling refreshed. This is just what I needed. To make it even more perfect, I feel her head leaning on mines. This is perfect. Just us, holding each other in an embrace in the middle of the school hallway.

* * *

**(QPOV)**

Two weeks. Two weeks since I've held Rachel in my arms. That moment was amazing. I remember how I felt when I first saw her cry. God, I was so irritated. That day was a hard one for me. First having to sing that song with her, all those emotions running through me. Then when I rushed home, to run into my father. Thankfully, he was too tired to do anything else than snap at me. And finally having to go back to school because I forgot my math book in my locker. Being irritated was an understatement. But the second I saw her on the ground with tear tracks on her face, something clicked in me. I wanted to comfort her, to hold her, and to make everything better for her. I've never really seen her cry, even when I was being a bitch to her. She was always so strong. So when I saw her crying, it broke me, broke my heart. Then I wanted to just murder whoever caused it. But then she explained she and Gabby broke up, which I secretly cheered.

When we were in her room, I felt things that I've never felt before. That's what scared me, and what caused me to avoid her. Then when we sang, even more so. But again, to see her cry, something clicked. I wanted to be the person she turns to when she cries, to be the one who gets to protect her, and to hold her. To hold her, like I actually got to do, and I want to do it again. I want to hold her in my arms, to kiss her, and maybe one day to love her. I want Rachel Berry. God, that scared the crap out of me when I first realized it, but that day changed me. I, Quinn Fabray, want Rachel Berry.

* * *

Laughter brought me out of my musings. Specifically, HER laughter. I turn to see her at her locker..with her! Why is she with her!? I quickly walk over to her with my hands on my hips, and my head held high. Rachel's back is to me, but she sees me, and I see a small flicker of fear in her eyes. Yes bitch, the HBIC is here, and she' coming for you.

"Hey Rach, what you doing talking to her for?" My voice is ice cold and I sneer the last part of my sentence towards her. Rachel turns towards me, smiling softly.

"Hey Quinn, we're still friends." She slowly leans towards me so only I could hear the next part. "It's okay, calm down. I'm okay." Part of me hates that she knows me so well now.

I scoff as I look at her with distaste. I see a flicker of fear, but also understanding in her eyes. Understanding? She doesn't understand shit.

"Look, Gabrielle." I sneer her name as I step up into her face. "You may have her fooled, but you don't have me. You better watch your back before I -" Rachel pushes between us, stopping my awesome rant.

"Quinn, please, stop. Everything's okay. Gabby and I are still friends." I turn towards her now. I feel hurt, but I try to push it down along with jealousy? No way, I'm not jealous. It's just hatred, yeah, hatred for her!

"Why? She broke your heart? Why are you still hanging around her? She made you cry!" I can feel myself working into a frenzy, and I know I need to stop before I say anything I might regret. But seeing them together just made me so mad! "You know what, whatever. Do what you want! I don't care. Just don't come crying to me if she hurts you again."

With that, I stomp off. Fuck this shit.

* * *

**(RPOV)**

"Go after her." I turn to Gabby.

"I'm sorry Gabby, I don't know what that was." I shake my head.

"Yes you do." She chuckles softly. "Go. I'm fine, and I actually was kinda expecting it. I mean, you guys have been hanging out together for the past two weeks. Now she sees you with me, I knew she was gonna feel possessive. She usually does. Go."

I nod my head in thanks before I jog off to find her. I know exactly where she'll be too. I head off to the bleachers and see her sitting at the top. She looks deep in thought, but I can also detect a hint of hurt there. Sighing, I walk up to her, and sit next to her.

"Talk to me Quinn." I turn to look at her, giving her my full attention.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I don't know what that was. I guess I was just -"

"Jealous." I cut her off. She looks to me shocked. Her mouth flaps open and closed for a few seconds before she closes it and looks down. She looks ashamed. God, why is she so cute? I laugh internally as I lift her chin with my fingers and face her towards me. I didn't realize how close I sat next to her, but here we are, close. Just a couple inches between our faces.

"Quinn, you don't have to be jealous." She tries to retort back but I stop her with my fingers against her lips. I feel like I'm doing this more often than I should. "No, listen. You don't have to feel jealous because..." I stop and bite my bottom lip. I see her gaze flick quickly to it before looking back at me. Am I really gonna tell her? Am I ready to?

We've been getting closer these last few weeks, and I feel like she's more open to me. But is she open enough to not torment me if I share this? My answer comes in the slowly darkening of her eyes as she looks towards my captive bottom lip again.

"Because..?" She whispers huskily. God, that was sexy.

"Because no one can compare to you." Her eyes snap back up to mines in surprise. Fuck, I messed up. She wasn't ready. I slowly start to pull back to give her space when she stops my movement with her hand behind my neck.

She looks between my eyes and my lips, which causes me to look at her lips. She has the most beautiful lips I have ever saw. They look so soft and kissable. Her eyes, though. There are no words to describe how beautiful they are. Especially with the sunlight shining, they look so magical. God, she just alone is gorgeous.

I slowly lean in looking for permission, hoping this would be consensual. My answer comes in the form of her also leaning in, looking at my lips. Smiling softly, I lean in and close the distance.

Fuck, her lips are as soft as they look. The kiss starts slow and chaste but it's amazing. I don't want to push too much, not knowing what she's ready for. But to my surprise, I feel her tongue swipe my bottom lip, asking for permission. God yes, she can have all the permission she wants. The second our tongues touch, I'm dead. I think I've died and gone to heaven. I don't see fireworks, I see nuclear bombs. I hear orchestras playing, butterflies doing summersaults in my stomach, and every other cliche. I'm in heaven.

Our tongues are dueling, but I let her take the lead. Fuck, she tastes amazing, like strawberries. I don't want to go too far, so I start to pull back. I give her one more sweet kiss before I break apart. I lean my forehead on hers as I try to catch my breath.

"R-Rachel, can I-I ask you s-something?" She stutters out, nervously. I still can't talk so I just nod.

"W-Will you b-be my g-girlfriend?" I look up suddenly at her, with a big-shit-eating grin on my face. God, yes FINALLY!

"God yes!" I practically shout, before I dive in and claim her lips again. She's mine!

* * *

_**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. What did you guys think? So Faberry is finally together. What do you think should happen now?**_


End file.
